


What a Wonderful Idea

by Sensei_Enileme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sensei_Enileme/pseuds/Sensei_Enileme
Summary: Lucius Malfoy tells his wife why he is mad at Fate. All he want is a grandson.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Translated from Quelle Merveilleuse Idée from myself so I'm sorry if my english is not perfect as I am not fluent.

WHAT A WONDERFUL IDEA

"Will you stop, Lucius !"

Lucius Malfoy was seriously beginning to exasperate his wife. It was already quite a little time that he was sitting in the drawing room in front of her, tapping his cane on the ground and sending her a dark look as she was stroking their granddaughter's blond hair, who was asleep on her lap.

"I don't understand how fate could punish me like that ! I let Draco go against some family rules and now he is not able to have a heir to continue our name."

"Lucius..."

"No, Narcissa." He stopped, then continued. "First, Draco and you made me admit, once the war was over, that Purebloods didn't have any future if they didn't accept they weren't superior in any way to anyone."

"You know it's true..." Lucius continued as if his wife had not interrupted him.

"And what a wonderful idea, to clear the Malfoy name, to let Draco date a Muggleborn for a little time."

"Lucius..."

"Yes, I know. She's an amazing witch, let me come back on this point later even if it is important."

"As you want..."

"Again, what a wonderful idea that the Muggleborn with who he would be seen in public was an already famous witch and highly appreciated by everyone. Oh yes, what a wonderful idea."

Lucius was thougthful for a moment, as if he had lost himself while talking, and was trying to find back when in his speech he was supposed to be.

"Lucius." Lucius ignored Narcissa's new attempt to speak. His head now cleared.

"Holy Potter's friend. The brain who permitted, or who highly helped the Chosen One to end the war. Oh, yes. 'Only for a few months' I was told. 'The time to come back positively in the public opinion'."

"It was to make things easier on you." Narcissa had often heard her husband speak about their son's choices and each time he talked of the beginning, or rather the mist in which Draco and her had been pushing him to prevent him from forcing Draco in a loveless marriage, or to go and kill Hermione.

"So at the end of the 'only for a few months' period, what was better than to learn she was pregnant. Or rather to see she was pregnant, no one ever told me." His eyes went back on the blond head Narcissa was stroking. "At least, even without origins I would have highly prefered she had, the mother of my grandson was talented, contrary to lots of witches who have the origins I would have prefered. So my grandson had great chances to become a great wizard."

"And Gislena was born, a girl." Narcissa leaned on the little girl and moved a few curls from her face before she kissed her forehead.

"Exactly." Confirmed Lucius. "My explication, of course, is that her parents weren't married. If they were, they would have had a son."

"You know perfectly this is not how it works."

"Who knows what my ancestors could have invented to assure the pureness of our line ? I mean : I understand why they didn't marry earlier, people would have thought Draco felt obliged because he had impregnated..."

"Don't talk like that, Lucius..."

"Whatever." He cut. "Now it's in the past. Myself am very infatuated with Gislena, Narcissa. Don't start saying I hate her because she is a girl." And the word 'infatuated' was effectively very weak because Lucius loved the little one. The problem being the expression of his feelings.

"I know, Lucius. But now Hermione is at St Mango and you are mad at Fate that it is another girl, even if we both know you'll certainly love her as much as Gislen or a boy."

"I know my past is nothing to be proud of, but I really do not see why I do not deserve a grandson."

"Merlin, you know you would still be in Azkaban if I didn't lie when He asked if Potter was still alive. This is thanks to that that you are here right now. And if I didn't, you'd be there rotting in a cell unless you already had been given the kiss. And there, your first worry would not have been to blame fate because you do not have any grandson," Narcissa made sure the end of her sentence was heard by her husband. "Yet."

"Narcissa, what are you saying ?"

"Draco and Hermione are young and nothing says they won't have more children... maybe a son."

Lucius considered this possibility for a while, and was about to say he really thought one of his ancestors cursed every Halfblooded Malfoys to be girls, when a owl tapping at the window stopped him.

As he let the bird in and took the letter, Narcissa ended the discussion. "Draco is 24. Tell me Lucius, how old were you when Draco was born ?" She didn't wait for the answer. "26. So wait another couple of years before your start blaming Fate or any else whatnot because you do not have any grandson."

Lucius opened the letter and started reading out loud after he recognised his son's writing.

"The letter is addressed to you, Narcissa.

'Mum,  
Finally, she is here. Magnificent.  
But of course as she is my daughter and a Malfoy.  
Well, you will see by yourself. We are waiting for you.  
If Dad comes with you, there will be a surprise.  
And if Gislena is asleep ask an elf to take care of her.  
She will see her sister tomorrow.  
I know you won't lost any time to come,  
And I really hope Dad will be with you.  
See you right now.  
Draco'

What could be this surprise ?"

Narcissa was already far from the sofa Gislena was sleeping on, and asking an elf to keep an eye on her. She even already had some floo powder in her hand when she turned in Lucius' direction to answer him. "If you want to know, you just have to come."

As soon as the words were out was she out of sight. Lucius hesitated a little before his curiosity won. He came closer to the fireplace, and a moment later he also had disappeared.

Arriving at St Mango he didn't asked for his daughter in law. The healers highly apreciated the money given by the Malfoys to their caricative associations so in exchange they always placed them in the largest private room.

Entering the room he saw Hermione asleep and his son, who bore one of the widest smiles ever, giving a baby to Narcissa.

"So, what is the surprise ?" Asked Lucius, not wanting them to believe his curiosity was the only reason he came.

Narcissa approached him so he could see the baby. Contrary to her sister, she didn't have the Malfoy blond hair, but a darker shade. Still, it was far from being as dark as her mother's.

Narcissa forced him to hold the baby and a malicious glint was in her eyes. "And this is Lucille Malfoy."

Shocked, Lucius looked at the baby. Then his wife, his son, his daughter in law, the baby, and his son again. "Lucille ?"

"We decided that quite a while back but we wanted to see if you would come to see her or not."

"Or what ?"

"Or we would have looked for another name. Earlier Hermione was thinking Bella. She says giving birth is worth than a Crucio. I'm happy to be a man."

"But, why Lucille ?" Lucius was having a hard time understanding this choice of name.

"When we learned it would be a girl I told Hermione how you would be disappointed. Of course she said it was a shame you would reject an unborn child. Then, when we were looking for a name, she proposed Lucille. I asked if she was sure and she told me Lucille was a name she liked for a long time. That it made her think of fireflies because they are called lucioles in french, and the world other mysteries. That it was just a coincidence if the name could somehow help you to accept your second granddaughter."

"Lucius nodded. He loved her. After all, it was not just anyone. It was Lucille Malfoy.

 

A year later, Lucius had a grandson. And it was obvious to everyone that he would always have more love for Lucille.


End file.
